una historia de navidad
by marthar
Summary: Kate decide que es hora de volver a festejar la navidad, ella tiene un regalo muy especial para Castle
1. Chapter 1

Faltaba poco más de dos semanas para la llegada de navidad, el despertador sonó en la gran habitación, del loft, el escritor soltó un pequeño gemido, y soltó a su amada para apagar el ruidoso aparato. Castle intento levantarse pero la valiente detective tomo sus manos y la apretó contra ella.

- quedemos un rato en antes de que comience a sonar el teléfono—

Castle soltó otro gemido se levanto y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla y sin separar los labios de su piel - mmm, no sabia que el frío te ponía así de mimosa-

Kate soltó una leve risita se dio vuelta - lo decís como su fuera un perra, desamorada que solo te toco por un poco de sexo—y lo beso suavemente en los labios.

El escritor sintió como el calor comenzaba a subir por su cuerpo y subiéndose encima de su amada - mm dijiste sexo—y comenzó a besarla

La audaz detective aspiro profundo y movió la cabeza hacia atrás para que el escritor llegara a los lugares mas profundos de su cuerpo.

Mientras el escritor se encontraba muy entretenido recorriendo el cuello de su amada, Kate jugaba con su pelo cuando el sonido del teléfono de ella rompió el encanto del momento, ambos soltaron un gemido y el salio de encima de ella, quien estiro la mano y tomo el telefono de la mesa de luz intercambio algunos datos con Espo, que se encontraba al otro lado de la línea.

Kate miro a su lado para ver a Castle que se encontraba acostado con cara de frustración

- vamos Castle luego te lo compenso- y levanto su cuerpo semi desnudo de la cama para dirigirse al baño

Unos minutos mas tarde Kate apareció, en el gran salón donde su amado estaba preparando su habitual café para ambos.

- vamos Castle se me va hacer tarde -

Castle paso su amada su taza de café y la miro fijamente - dime que tienes miedo de que el muerto de se vaya a ir – y le dio un gran sorbo a su taza de café

Kate negó con la cabeza - cuando dices esas cosas te odio-

Mientras iban hacia el lugar del asesinato, Kate ya estaba metida en su papel de detective

- dime una cosa este año te tomaras tu vacaciones de natividad- quiso saber el escritor mientras mandaba un mensaje de texto por su celular.

Kate que apenas saco la vista de la calle - ¿ porque que tienes ideas?—

Castle guardo su teléfono en su bolsillo – bueno estaba pensando que ya que a ti no te gusta la navidad podíamos irnos algún lado de viaje—y tomo de la palanca de cambios la mano de la detective.

La detective miro el semáforo y volvió a mirar a su amado y acaricio su rostro

– no, se que para ti es importante la navidad así que, dile a Martha y a Alexia que nos quedamos, es mas sabes creo que es hora que mi padre vuelva a festejar y le voy a pedir que venga con nosotros-

El escritor abrió grande los ojos y dibujo una gran sonrisa en su rostro

- EN SERIO VAMOS A FESTEJAR NAVIDAD A MI MANERA- grito en el auto, mientras ella lo ponía en marcha tras que le semáforo se puso en verde.

Ante escuchar la felicidad de su amado Kate sintió como su alma se llana de alegría en esta época después de tantos años de desolación

- bueno, pero no te emociones tanto, Castel - el escritor asistió con la cabeza.

Cuando llegaron al lugar de hecho, Castle, se acerco a los muchachos para ver el cuerpo pero la detective, se quedo algún lado, luego de haber cambiado información con Lenny, Espo, y Rayan

- ok chicos ustedes vayan a ver eso y nosotros vamos a la comisaría a hablar con los familiares -

A media tarde, la detective, sintió la necesidad de tomar un café se fue a la sala de descanso donde se preparo una enorme taza, con un rollo de manzana y canela como ella tanto le gustaba, tomo asiento para disfrutar del momento, cuando su amado entro y se sentó junto a ella

- detective acabo de conseguir nuestro árbol de navidad—

Kate, en ese momento pensó que si realmente había echo lo correcto en festejar.

- así dime que compraste-

- compre un Abeto de tres metros, ya lo veras cuando vengas es algo increíble- y acerco mas su silla a la de ella.

Kate dibujo una gran sonrisa- no exagerando un poco Castle- y tomo la mano de él y le hizo una pequeña caricia.

El negó con la cabeza – de ninguna manera es tu primera navidad en muchos años y lo vamos hacer a lo grande - miro a su alrededor y le dio un pequeño beso.

- bueno me voy a buscar, nuestro árbol, y te veo en casa - se levanto y antes de salir la miro - ¿ tu estas bien?-

Ella acepto, moviendo la cabeza – si Castle nos vemos esta noche- y vio como su amado se alejaba.

Kate se dejo relajar en su asiento y pensó que no solo debería comenzar a festejar por ella porque debía seguir adelante, debería seguir adelante por la familia que estaba formando.

La audaz detective llego abrió la puerta del loft, y encontró a Castle acomodando el gran árbol que había comprado para festejar su navidad juntos.

- Bechett llegaste, ya te estaba extrañando—y la envolvió entre sus brazos dándole un gran beso.

Sin separar sus labios de los suyos —y que te parece nuestro árbol -

Ella devolvió el beso - es increíble—y ambos se quedaron por un instante en silencio viendo el árbol.

- hable con papá y me dijo que si que vendrá con nosotros a festejar-

Castle la miro a los ojos - enserio, que buena noticia tendremos una navidad increíble—

Ella lo miro a los ojos, saca un papel del besillo y se lo entrego—este es mi primer regalo de navidad para ti—

Castle abrió grande los ojos y muy torpemente miro el papel - ¿ que es esto?—

Ella acaricio con una de sus manos la cara de su amado - es primer regalo, son mis vacaciones firmadas por Getes, hoy fue mi ultimo día por las próximas dos semanas-

El escritor dibujo una enorme sonrisa y paso sus manos por debajo de la cintura de ella para atraerla contra el – no lo puedo creer, voy a empezar a creer que santa realmente existe, todo lo que pedí se esta cumpliendo—y empezó a besarla cuando el beso se estaba poniendo más apasionado, la puerta del gran departamento se abrió entrando Martha y Alexis que traían una enorme cantidad de bolsas

- hey que bueno han empezado hacer las compras para navidad - soltó Castle mientras mantenía abrazada a Kate.

Ambas mujeres se miraron y compartieron una risa cómplice – querido Richard falta una semana para la navidad estos son solo algunas cositas que mi nieta y yo decidimos cómpranos – y ambas se dirigieron a la planta superior.

Castle largo un largo suspiro y miro a la detective - estos son los momentos en los que me hubiera gustado que hubieras macepto los del viaje -

Ella soltó una de esas risitas que hacían que el escritor sintiera que el mundo era un lugar mejor.


	2. capitulo 2

A la hora cena de la cena Alexis y Martha le contaron como en una navidad Castle se disfrazo de santa Claus para sorprender a Alexis pero este se acerco mucho a la chimenea y el disfraz se prendió fuego haciendo que el pobre de Castle terminara en la sala de emergencia la noche de navidad.

Luego de la cena cuando ya se encontraban a solas en la habitación, ambos se encontraban en la cama abrazados, disfrutando de pequeños momentos de silencio.

-dime detective que quieres que hagamos mañana en tu primer día de vacaciones -

Ella se acomodo sobre el pecho del escritor aspiro pensativa - no lo se mañana veremos, ahora si se lo que quiero hacer - y ella se dio vuelta y comenzó a besarlo y se subió a horcajadas de él.

La mañana llego ambos dormían plácidamente uno en los brazos del otro.

Castle fue el primero en despertar por un largo rato él se quedo contemplando la belleza de su musa, ella estaba ahí durmiendo plácidamente, él sentía tanta paz a tenerla junto a él.

Salió de la cama lo mas silenciosamente posible y preparar el desayuno para ambos y volvió a la habitación donde aun ella dormía boca dejo bajo en su lado de la cama y se sentó junto ella. Comenzó a darle pequeños besos, en la espalda haciendo que ella pegara un pequeño gemido, abrió los ojos regalando un enorme sonrisa

- buen día dormilona te traje el desayuno a la cama para no perder la costumbre - dijo él acercándose para darle un pequeño beso en los labios.

Ambos disfrutaron de un desayuno tranquilo y sin sobresaltos de asesinatos.-

- me acompañas a un lugar -

Castle dio un largo sorbo a su café y asistió con la cabeza - donde vamos -

Ella dejo la taza de café - quiero ir a la casa de mi padre a buscar unos adornos para el árbol de navidad que eran de mi madre. Quiero tenerla cerca de mi en esta primera navidad que vuelvo a festejar - pensó por un instante - claro si a ti no te molesta -

Castle abrió grande los ojos dejo su taza tomo la mano de ella y le dio varios besos en ella

- no mi amor al contrario me encanta la idea de que tengamos un árbol que sea de los dos –

Mientras viajaban en el ascensor a la tercera planta subterránea iban tomados de las manos, aunque iban en silencio Castle sabia que su musa estaba empezando a sentir el agobio de volver a festejar las fiestas.

- mi amor estas segura de que quieres hacer esto no tienes porque hace esto es mas si quieres vamos y compramos todos los adornos nuevos para que sea nuestros –

Ella negó con la cabeza – no mi amor estoy bien esto es lo que quiero hacer -

Aunque Castle no estuvo muy convenció decidió aceptar lo que le pidió Kate .

Cuando las grandes puertas de ascensor se abrieron en el parking frente a ellos había parado cuatro autos de alto gama.

Estaba el Ferrari, al lado de este había un Lotus negro, además de un Porsche también negro y un Audi A7 de color gris, y un BMW color azul oscuro.

- bueno creo que él audi será cómodo para movernos y traer lo que tu quieras –

- bueno aparte de tu Ferrari y tu audi tienes otros automóviles que yo no conozco – pregunto ella abrazándolo por la cintura.

Castle freno en seco – me lo dices en serio nunca te traje aquí a que veas mi colección –

Ella movió la cabeza algo confundida – perdón has dicho ¿colección?-

El escritor se había dado cuenta que de lo mucho que le había contado a su musa jamás había hablado de su pasión por los autos.

- bueno, estos de aquí son todos mios –

Kate abrió grandes los ojos – me lo dices enserio tiene esto aquí y siempre me llevas en taxi de aquí para allá, a no escritor esto me lo vas a pagar – y soltó sobre Castle haciendo que este casi pierda el equilibrio

El no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada y la levanto entre sus brazos - bueno chica cuando quieres te muestro detenidamente mi colección - y movió las cejas de arriba hacia abajo

El viaje hacia a la casa del padre de Bechett, trascurrió entre risas y escuchando un poco de música. haciendo que Kate se olvidara de la angustia.

Mientras esperaban que el semáforo diera luz para que avanzara Castle tomo la mano de ella - sabes Kate voy hacerte que esta navidad sea la mejor navidad de tu vida , te juro que hará que olvides todo lo malo que te ha ocurrido y la puedas disfrutar -

Kate dibujo una enorme sonrisa – mi amor ya estas haciendo que esto sea increíble. Es por ti que tengo ganas de festejar de celebrar la vida, de que nuestras vidas, nuestras familia se unan y ser felices—ella se estiro y le dio un gran beso.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta de la casa de Jim Castle se bajo y mientras deba vuelta el auto para abrir la puerta de ella, Kate se quedo pensativa viendo aquel hogar que había sido su hogar y deseo que algún día poder llegar a formar un hogar así con Castle como el que sus padres habían formado una vez.

Antes de que llegaran a tocar el timbre Jim abrió la puerta y regalo un pequeña sonrisa a su hija – Ketie, hija -

- papá—dijo ella devolviéndole el abrazo

Pese a que ya llevaban mas de dos años de relación formal Castle siempre se sentía nervioso al estar frente al padre de ella.

Ambos se saludaron con un leve apretón de manos y todos se dirigieron hacia el salón donde Jim había preparado una jarra de café con unas galletas de crema de cacahuate como las que comía Kate cuando era pequeña.

- papá no puedo creer que te hayas acordado de que son las que me gustan—y tomo un par y del plato.

- Ketie que no las haya comprado durante este últimos años no significa que no me acuerde de nuestros tradiciones – él hombre miro a Castle - cuando Katie era pequeña y llegaba esta época ella nos enloquecía para que le compramos esta galletas -

Castle sonrió al ver como su loca familia no era tan diferente a la solemne familia de los Bechett.

- ketie me vas a perdonar porque no tuve el valor de bajar las cajas con los adornos que tu querías creo que es demasiado de golpe - soltó el padre atrapando una de las manos de su hija.

- papá quédate tranquilo nosotros nos encargamos- miro al escritor - Castle me ayudas—

Y antes de que ella pudiera terminar la frase él ya estaba parado esperando que lo quiera. Cuando llegaron a al desván se notaba que hacia mucho tiempo que ese lugar no subía nadie, el lugar estaba lleno de polvo.

Kate camino entre cajas llenas de recuerdos de su madre con mucho cuidado Castle camino detrás de ella

- mira – dijo ella estas son las fotos del día de la boda de mis padres él la tomo de la cintura por detrás y apoyo su cabeza en su hombro mientras ella pasaba las hojas del álbum.

Kate dibujo una sonrisa al ver aquellos momentos felices.- mira aquí mi mamá estaba embarazada de mi-

Castle le dio un beso en la mejilla en su oído susurro - espero que cuando me dejes embarazarte estas tan guapa como ella-

Kate se dio vuelta para mirarlo a los ojos - de verdad que te gustaría tener un hijo conmigo-

Castle aspiro profundo mirando muy serio- Kate yo no quiero un hijo contigo - dejo que por unos segundos un silencio raro se instalara entre ellos y tomo sus manos – Kate no quiero un hijo, quiero dos, tres hijos contigo -

Kate dibujo una enorme sonrisa y se colgó de su cuello – si quieres tres creo que nos tendremos que poner a trabajar pronto -

Castle dibujo una enorme sonrisa - bueno cuando quieras nos ponemos en ello—

Kata acepto con la cabeza - primero busquemos esas cajas porque el polvo que hay aquí me esta matando -

Cuando encontraron la caja Kate la abrió y se quedo en silencio y las lagrimas comenzaron a caer sin control por su rostro.

- hey no, no llores mi amor por favor - le pido el casi como un suplica.

- Castle tranquilo esto bien es que solo no pensé que los volvería a ver nunca mas—

Una vez que encontró todos los adornos que ella querían ponerle a su nuevo árbol de navidad volvieron a la sala donde Jim se encontraba disfrutando de unos de los partidos de beisbol.

- pa ya encontramos lo que quería -

Jim se levanto y se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba la pareja – buenos muchos se quedan a ver el partido conmigo-

Aunque Castle siempre había pensado que el beisbol era un deporte altamente aburrido, estaba tan deseoso de caerle bien a su suegro que estaba a punto de aceptar, fue Kate quien declino la oferta aludiendo que Alexis los estaba esperando para decorar el gran árbol de navideño.

Antes de salir de la casa Castle estrecho la mano del hombre – bueno señor Bechett espero verlo en mi casa la noche de navidad—

El hombre asistió con una leve sonrisa entre los labios - bueno ya veremos –

Cuando subieron al coche y arrancaron hacia al departamento nuevamente

- porque no nos quedamos viendo el partido con tu padre - pregunto el

Kate que se encontraba perdida en sus pensamientos sacudió la cabeza levemente y lo miro

– desde cuando te gusta el beisbol a ti-

Castle se encogió de hombros - no, no me gusta pero con total de caerle bien a tu padre y que me acepto como el hombre que esta a tu lado será capaz de ver todos los partidos de la temporada—

Ella dibujo una enorme sonrisa y espero que el semáforo cerrara para acercarse y darle un enorme beso – no tiene que caerle bien a mi papá sino me tienes que caer bien a mi –

Castle se estiro para devolverle el beso y mientras arrancaba – primero a ti ya te caigo bien asique eso no lo tengo que hacer, pero si a tu padre es distinto quiero que el sepa que soy digno de ti y que soy un hombre que puedo cuidar de ti y hacerte muy feliz -

Ella dibujo una sonrisa y sin sacar la vista de la ventanilla - ya lo haces -


	3. capitulo 3

Ya de vuelta en el parking del loft mientras Castle tomo la caja con los recuerdos de Kate, ella por un instante se quedo viendo la flota de lujosos autos y se pregunto si ella podía encajar en ese, su mundo, el de los autos caros y el de las fiesta de todo lujo.

- cuando quieras te preste el que tu quieras – dijo él mirándola a pocos centímetros de distancia.

Kate volvió de sus pensamientos – lo siento que me dices –

Castle le dio un beso en la mejilla porque sabia que ella se había desconectado - que cuando quieras puedes usar el que tu quieras las llaves de todos están en el cajón de mi escritorio -

- Castle ya te dicho que yo no estoy contigo por el dinero que jamás voy aprovechar nada de lo que tu tienes – y entraron el en el ascensor.

- Kate se que no te aprovecharías jamás de mi lo que yo quiero que disfrutes de todo lo que yo tengo, quiero que sepas que todo lo que tengo es tuyo nada mas –

Ambos entraron en el departamento y Alexis ya había traído todas las cajas con los adornos para el árbol y una caja enorme donde Castle guardaba su tren.

- calabaza Kate a traído alguno de los adornos que para poner en el árbol son de cuando ella era pequeña—

Alexis se encontraba sentado entre las cajas sacando adornos – eso es fabuloso -

Castle se subió a una pequeña escalera y con la ayuda de su hija y de Kate fue colocando cada uno de los adornos.

Cuando llego el turno Kate saco de la caja y desenvolvió un pequeño de ángel de porcelana que ella saco con todo cuidado

- ese es era de mi madre cuando eran pequeña- con mucho cuidado se lo paso Castle que este lo puso sobre una rama asegurándose que quedara seguro

- cuando era niña y llegaba esta época me sentaba y lo miraba horas siempre me pareció hermoso-

Busco en la caja y saco una bola de vidrio de color azul pero que dejaba pasar la luz tenia algunos dibujos en color dorado que brillaban. - esta la compramos con mi mamá,- dibujo una enorme sonrisa y negó con la cabeza – la vi en un escaparate durante semanas se la pedí a mi madre que me la comprara hasta que la canse y ella me lo compro-

Uno a uno fue sacada cada uno de los recuerdos que había formado parte de su vida y les contaba a Castle y Alexis cada detalle de donde venían, cuando llego el ultimo adorno se quedo en silencio por un instante

- ¿ que ocurre Bechett?- pregunto Alexis acercándose a ella

Kate levanto la vista y encontró a ambos Castle que la miraban expectante

- nada es que no puedo creer que esto este aquí - levantando lo que tenia en la mano – luego de la muerta de mi madre pensé que se había perdido y que este aquí-

- que es - pregunto Alexis

Kate camino hasta donde se encontraba Castle le dio el objeto - lo hice para un día de la madre en el kínder –

Castle que sabia lo que significaba para ella coloco la pieza con todo cuidado en el árbol y bajo de la escalera para abrazarla

- tenemos un hermoso árbol - dijo ella en el oído de su amado

Castle se dio vuelta para mirarlo - la verdad que si y abrazos a sus dos mujeres que estaban junto a él

- ¿ quieren un chocolate caliente?—pregunto Alexis mientras se soltaba de su padre

Ambos adultos aceptaron y Castle se puso armar su tren y Kate tomo asiento en uno de los sofás de cuero junto a él. Ella lo miraba fascinado viendo como él parecía un niño grande armando su tren llevo su mano a su vientre y deseo que el día de mañana su hijo se sentara junto a su padre y juntos armaran ese tren.

Cuando terminaron de decorar la casa con todos los adornos ambos se sentaron a disfrutar del chocolate que Alexis había preparado para todos.

Después de disfrutar el chocolate la hija de Castle se despidió para volverse a su departamento donde la esperaba Pi para la cena.

Ni bien Alexis cerro la puerta Castle redujo al mínimo el espacio personal de los dos y comenzó a disfrutar del silencio y de las caricias que ambos se prodigaban.

- castle te ha quedado hermoso la verdad que ha quedado mágico lugar—

Castle dibujo una enorme sonrisa - sabes no solo aquí se hacer magia -

Kate abrió grandes sus ojos y se mordió el labio inferior – enserio, sabes hacer magia – y se subió horcajadas de él le dio un suave besos.

Antes de que las cosas se pusieran interesantes entre ambos Kate, cambio de tema

- Castle escúchame una con respecto a los regalos, quiero que dejemos en claro solo podemos hacernos dos regalos como mucho -

Castle negó con la cabeza - no es justo Kate es la primera vez que festejas la navidad después de muchos años y quiero que lo hagamos a lo grande y si quiero hacerte muchos regalos déjame -

Kate se levanto alejándose un poco de él - Castle por favor sabes que esto para mi no es fácil no me lo compliques mas por favor -

Castle camino hasta donde se encontraba ella y la abrazo - tres-

Kate frunció el seño - tres que -

Castle le dio un suave beso – tres regalos -

Ella entrecerró los ojos – de acuerdo -

Ambos se dieron un beso sueva y lleno de amor.

- mmm vamos a la cama temprano hoy Castle- y con un salto ella enruedo con su piernas alrededor de la cintura.

Faltaba pocos de días para la navidad. Era temprano la casa un estaba en silencio, se levanto y camino por el departamento se preparo una taza de té, y se sentó en unos de los sofás disfrutando en silencio, y de la feliz que se sentía y de cómo había cambiado tanto su vida, y como la cambiaria en los próximos meses.

- hey me desperté y estaba solito – dijo de él acercándose

Ella dibujo una enorme sonrisa – hace poquito me levante -

Castle se sentó en el suelo apoyando su cabeza sobre las piernas de ella, Kate empezó a jugar con los mechones de pelo alocados de él.

Con voz aun soñolienta - mmm que te parece si vamos hacer la compras para la navidad no quiero dejarlas para último momento- soltó el con los ojos cerrados

Ella cerro los ojos - me parece bien podemos hacer esto primero vamos por regalos y luego vamos a ver como encienden el árbol en el Rockefeller center -

El escritor giro para mirar a su mujer - mmm me encanta tu plan navideño - y se estiro para darle un dulce beso. - bueno me voy a bañar para que podamos a salir –

Antes de que él pudiera levantarse Kate apoyo la mano en su pecho – quedémonos aquí un rato disfrutando de estar aquí -

Castle dibujo una enorme sonrisa y volvió apoyo su cabeza en las piernas.

Disfrutar hasta casi el mediodía de estar juntos acostados en el sofá hasta que se ambos se levantaron y juntos se bañaron y se vistieron, ambos se sentían felices de pasar las veinticuatro horas juntos. Kate se había logrado relajar.

Tomaron el metro hasta y se bajaron cerca de Macys las cuadras restantes las caminados tomados de la mano, ambos iban planeado que comprarían para cada miembro de la familia.

Cuando llegaron al lugar Castle soltó la mano de ella y se la froto aspiro profundo – amo este lugar, cada rincón de este lugar se puede aspirar navidad – y la miro con los ojos tan cargados de emoción que Kate sintió inmensamente feliz de poder compartir esa momento con él y se juro que ahora en mas siempre sería así en esta fecha.

Castle, la miro intentando entender que era lo que ella estaba pensando - ¿ que ocurre?—pregunto con un dejo de preocupación

Ella movió volviendo la realidad – nada, es que solo hace años que no entraba aquí y se me vinieron miles de imágenes a la cabeza –

Castle dibujo una enorme sonrisa y paso su manos por la cintura de ella - bueno quiero que mires bien y empieces a tener imágenes de alegría y felicidad, por es lo que vamos a tener de ahora en mas –

Ella acepto moviendo la cabeza y dibujando una enorme sonrisa.

- bueno primero iremos al ver el regalo para mi madre, creo que visto un bolso que le puede llegar a gustar - dijo el comenzando a caminar

Kate tomo su mano y lo para de golpe se estiro y le dio un enorme beso - bueno vamos -

Mientras caminaban por adentro del centro comercial a Kate le llamo la atención la una larga fila de mujeres con niños impacientes, ella se quedo mirando con una amplia sonrisa.

Castle siguió caminando sin percatarse de que ella se quedo mirando la fila. De repente Castle se dio cuenta de que ella no estaba su lado se dio vuelta y la vio como miraba la fila, volvió hacia donde se encontraba ella.

- no me digas que quieres una foto con santa – y paso una mano alrededor de su cintura y le dio un enorme beso en la mejilla haciendo que ella sentirá cosquillas

- ¿ porque te sentirás celoso de que me siente en sus piernas -

Al verla de tan buen humor castle dibujo una enorme sonrisa - ahora que lo dices sabes creo que si me estoy poniendo celoso - y abrazo mas contra su cuerpo - detective eres toda mía y en las únicas piernas que quiero que te sientas son en las mías -

Ante las palabras provocativas del escritor ella se sonrojo - bueno con la sola condición de que como el año pasado te pongas tu gorro de santa y tus bóxer con renos.

- aaa con que si te gusto el santa perverso de año pasado - y dijo achinado sus ojos en forma picada.

Kate la tomo de la mano y comenzó a caminar para que nadie de la fila los escuchara

- bueno debo decir que nunca había echo el amor con alguien con un gorro de santa en la cabeza –

Castle se paro frente a ellos para mirarlo a los ojos - bueno eso es porque siempre saliste con tipos aburridos y sosos -

Kate negó con la cabeza - bueno es verdad nunca había salido con nadie con complejo de Peter Pam- y ambos rieron.

Mientras Castle caminaba a través del sector de caballeros buscando que regalarle a los muchachos Kate caminaba a través de los diferentes sectores, hasta que llego a los de los niños, ella miraba dibujando una sonrisa y camino por los diferentes sectores, hasta que llego a un pequeño mono del hombre araña ella lo tomo en sus manos y lo apoyo contra su pecho, y cerro los ojos.

- hey ¿ que haces?- pregunto Castle mientras la tomaba por la cintura y apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de ella.

Kate se sobresalto – nada, nada solo estoy viendo un regalo para Owen - y se dio vuelta – tu crees que a Jenny y ha Ryan les guste - y levanto mostrado el mono para que él lo vea.

Castle dibujo una enorme sonrisa - mmm me gustaría para nuestro bebé pero para el de ellos debemos buscar algo mas formal - camino un par de paso y tomo un mono en verde con un elefante pequeño en el pecho - creo que este es mas el estilo de ellos además este es su talle-

Luego de haber realizado varias compras decidieron que era de tomarse un descanso fueron al piso donde se encontraba la cafetería

- bien que quieres - pregunto el escritor mientras acomodaba la bolsas en el suelo para abrazarla

- mmm quiero un chocolate caliente - y miro el escaparate de los bocadillo - quiero ese muffins de chocolate y arándanos -

Luego de que les sirvieran Kate tomo la bandeja y Castle los regalos y se dirigieron a una mesa donde se sentaron a disfrutar.

- y bien nos queda el regalo de mi padre y el mío - soltó Kate mientras le daba un mordisco a su muffins

Castle le dio un trago a su café - mmm el de tu padre ya lo compre y el tuyo lo comprare solito además faltan los mios –

Kate se acerco a él - los tuyos los compre yo y los tengo guardado - pensó un instante – le compraste tu solo el regalo a mi padre -

Castle le dio un beso - si, pero lo importante es que me compraste a mi -


	4. capitulo 4

Kate se mordió el labio - no, no castle es un regalo y no se cuenta- ambos compartieron un beso.

Cuando por fin terminaron las compras ambos se dirigieron al Rockefeller para ver como cada noche se encendía el árbol.

Mientras caminaban felices el ruido del móvil del escrito llamo la atención.

- hay Alexis amor dime -

- mmm dime –

- mmm ok me das un minuto que estoy con Kate y le consulto – castle tapo el móvil

- es Alexis pregunta si quiere que nos juntemos para ver el árbol todos juntos y luego que vayamos a patinar a la pista de hielo -

Kate acepto con la cabeza

- bueno nosotros en unos diez minutos vamos a estar por ahí –

Castle guardo su móvil en el bolsillo le dio un gran beso - gracias -

Ella miro algo confundida - porque me das la gracias -

Castle se detuvo y la detuvo a ella - por siempre aceptar estar con mi familia, porque no te molesta que ella este en nuestros planes -

Kate dibujo una enorme sonrisa – Castle - se tomo un segundo para saber como seguir

- estamos construyendo juntos una familia, este familia es asi, tiene una hija de veinte años, un yerno un tanto espacial, un padre conservador y una Martha artista, y las familias por especial que sean ellas están juntos en las fiestas asique vamos a encontrarnos con nuestra familia -

Castle sonrio orgulloso de la mujer que tenia junto a él se acerco a ella y apoyo su frente contra la de ella - sabes eres de otro planeta-

Cuando llegaron a la equina de la 50 con la Avenida de las Américas Alexis, Pi y Martha los esperaban charlando animadamente al verse todos se saludaron cordialmente y se acomodaron entre la gente.

Castle se poso detrás de Kate para pasar sus brazos por la cintura y hacer que ella se acomode en su cuerpo—mmm muy feliz navidad amor - y bajo el cuello del sweater y le dio un beso en el cuello haciendo que la detective sintiera electricidad por todo el cuerpo.

La familia por completo disfrutaron del espectáculo de luces junto al árbol

- vamos a patinar - soltó Alexis mientras tomaba a Pi y a su padre de la mano.

- si, si ,si – grito Castle mientras tomaba la mano de Kate para tirar de ella.

- no,no,no - dijo Kate y con un hábil movimiento soltó la mano de su amado - porque no van ustedes y Martha y yo nos quedamos por aquí viéndolos -

El escritor redujo al mínimo el espacio personal entre ambos para mantener una conversación muy personal.

- que es lo que ocurre pensé que te gustaba patinar -

Kate le dio un cálido beso – nada amor solo que hay mucha gente y no me gusta, pero ve tu y yo me quedare aquí junto con Martha - y volvió a besarlo.

Castle devolvió el beso y se alejo junto con su hija y con su yerno, mientras que Kate se dio vuelta y miro a su suegra - un poco de café - Martha acepto y vio como ella se alejaba entre la multitud.

Unos minutos después Kate re apareció trayendo en sus manos dos vasos en la mano le paso un a Martha y tomo asiento junto ella en unos bancas que había junto a la pista que permitía ver a la gente que patinaba.

La mujer mayor dio un largo sorbo a su taza de café y sin sacar la vista del frente –¿ y bien? –

Kate que se encontraba distraída viendo a Castle patinar o al menos intentaba, sacudió la cabeza algo confundida – perdón Martha ¿ y bien que?-

Martha sacudió la cabeza - ooo vamos querida dime de una vez de cuento estas -

La detective que no creía que había podido ocultar su sorpresa, la miro asombrada

- Martha digo como te has dado cuenta - intento soltar la detective

La mujer tomo la mano de Kate y sonrió ampliamente - querida, te ha cambiado la mirada además desde cuando prefieres chocolate caliente al café y no has ido a patinar además te tomaste las vacaciones de navidad es muy evidente por lo menos para mi -

Kate apretó mas la mano de su suegra - ok estoy un poco mas de dos meses pero por favor aun Castle no sabe y estoy buscando la mejor manera de decírselo – pensó como seguir explicando – lo que pasa Martha es que si bien nosotros lo habíamos hablado la verdad es que no fue buscado-

Martha que entendía perfectamente lo que decía su nuera apretó sonrío - si es por como va tomarlo él se volverá loco siempre quiso tener una gran familia con muchos niños pero podre no tuvo suerte con las mujeres que eligió-

Kate, se mordió el labio y bajo la mirada - se lo diré en la mañana de navidad -

En ese momento vieron como Castle se acercaba patinado a donde se encontraban ellas pero antes de poder llegar a la baranda el escritor perdió el equilibrio y tras unos movimientos estrepitosos aterrizo con su culo en el suelo, pegando un grito

- AAAUCHHHH-

Ante el grito de su amado Kate salto del lugar donde se encontraba para acercarse ha verlo - Castle te encuentras bien -

El escritor se sentó – me lo he roto a la mitad - intento levantarse pero volvió a caer, maldiciendo - hay la puta madre -

Kate se mordió el labio para no estallar en una carcajada, Castle que lo pudo percibir, la miro enojado - no te vayas a reír -

Kate levanto la mas manos – no me estoy riendo –

Inmediatamente un hombre de la pista junto con Alexis y Pi ayudaron a Castle a levantarse y salir de la pista.

Unos minutos después Castle se sentó junto a ellas y le dio un tierno beso a Kate y miro a dos de sus mujeres - estaba pensando que ahora cuando los chicos terminen de patinar podemos ir a cenar todos juntos –

Ambas mujeres asistieron y los tres disfrutaron de ver a la parejita joven patinar.

Casi una hora después toda la familia se encontraba sentada en un pequeño restaurante que Castle había encontrado donde servían comida ha base de frutas como le gustaba a Alexis y a Pi.

Luego de pedir la comida Castle levanto su copa - bueno quiero hacer un brindis por esta hermosa navidad todos juntos- todos brindaron para después disfrutar de la comida

Cuando volvieron a la casa Martha se despidió en los pies de las escalera y se fue dejando a la pareja en la parte inferior, Castle tomo la mano de su mujer y se dirigió al cuarto.

- no sabes lo que me duele el culo - dijo Castle mientras se desvestía.

Kate que se encontraba haciendo lo mismo se acerco a él - haber déjame ver que se has hecho – y espero que Castle se diera vuelta. - Castle debes bajarte el bóxer para que vea el golpe.

Castle dibujo una enorme sonrisa y dio vuelta y soltó en forma teatral - que acaso detective usted quiere verme el trasero -

Kate se mordió el labio - mira Castle llevamos mas de dos años juntos, a tu trasero, ya lo he visto, tocado, besado, acariciado mordido, pellizcado, ver el hostiazo que te has dado—y antes de que el escritor se bajara el bóxer Kate apretó fuerte el trasero de Castle haciendo que este pegara un salto.

Cuando él se bajo el bóxer ella se encontró con un enorme golpe que se había oscurecido.

- Castle pero que golpe te has dado tienes un moretón espantoso—y se acerco y le dio un pequeño beso en una de las nalgas – te duele menos ahora -

El se dio vuelta y giro sobre si mismo y la abrazo – desde ya que me duele mucho menos – por unos minutos ambos se quedaron fundidos uno en brazos del otro.

- te sigue doliendo verdad - pregunto ella dándole un beso en el cuello, el soltó un leve gemido y asistió moviendo la cabeza

- voy por un bolsa de hielo – soltó el alejándose de ella.

Kate negó con la cabeza y se dirigió a la cama cuando el sonido de su móvil lo tomo y la foto de su padre le llamo la atención.

- hola pa dime-bien katie solo te llamaba para disculparme pero no podre ir el día de navidad -

Kate se acomodo en la cama – pero papá habías dicho que ibas a venir a demás con castle ya tenemos todo planeado –

- lo siento hija se que te dije que lo haría pero no puedo -

Kate bajo la cabeza y negó con ella – de acurdo papá no te preocupes y ya sabes si cambias de opinión estaremos aquí – ella negó con la cabeza y dejo caer el móvil. Y se llego las manos a la cara para tapársela.

Castle entro en la habitación llevando una bolsa de hielo en su trasero, al ver a si su mujer él se acerco rápidamente a la cama - hey que paso—

Cuando Kate levanto la cabeza ella no pudo evitar que las lagrimas se le cayeran - mi papá me dijo que mañana no vendrá -

Castle camino rápido para ponerse junto a ella - hoo mi amor lo siento pero que ha sucedido porque no –

Kate se abrazo él entre llantos – no lo, se creo que no esta preparado todavía –

Castle se acomodo junto a ella y dejo que sacara todo su dolor hasta que finamente ambos se quedaron dormidos.

Castle despertó muy temprano la mañana del 24 de Diciembre, la acomodo en la cama ella había tenido una muy mala noche no había dormido bien, se había despertado varias veces y había llorado. Salió de la casa sin que ninguna de sus tres mujeres se diera cuenta, hacia mucho frio con lo cual las calles se encontraban prácticamente vacías, en los cuenta minutos que tardo en llegar a su destino Castle repaso varias veces lo que quería decir. Cuando llego a destino se detuvo en la puerta y pensó un par de minutos antes de tocar el timbre, cuando junto el valor suficiente para hacer espero la respuesta que no tardo en llegar

Aun en pijama el señor Beckett, abrió la puerta – Richard que haces aquí. Le sucedió algo a Katie -

- no, no por favor ni en broma – pensó un momento - ¿ puedo pasar?—

Jim que se encontraba algo confundido por la visita de su yerno a las ocho y media de la mañana.

- si, si pasa por favor-


	5. Chapter 5

Ambos hombre se sentaron en la mesa – bueno Richard me dirás, pero mas bien se para lo que haz venido seguro Katie te mando -

Castle negó con la cabeza como a un niño al que lo han retado por algo que no ha hecho

– no Jim, para nada es mas ella no sabe que yo estoy aquí y creo que cuando lo descubra si me meteré en problemas grandes, estoy aquí por usted –

- y entonces – pregunta algo ansioso el padre.

- en fin le pido que venga esta noche casa, se que para ustedes es una fecha muy difícil , pero a Kate le acostado mucho poder festejar esta navidad y para ella es muy importante que este en casa con nosotros, sino ella sentirá que la familia esta incompleta y ella esta como haciendo mucho hincapié en el tema de que somos una familia que debes estar juntos –

Jim escucho cada palabra de Castle, sabia que era hora de pasar la página de seguir adelante, tenia mucho por la que seguir una hija que lo amaba y ella estaba formando una familia con un hombre, que era capaz de dar la vida por ella y que lo había demostrado. Pero por otro lado los recuerdos de haber perdido a su mujer a la madre su hija a la mujer con la que pensaba pasar el resto de su vida, ella había muerto y ella se perdería lo que, lo que en la vida de su hija se vendría. No la vera entrar de blanco de su brazo cuando la entregue en matrimonio, no estaría ahí para recibir la noticia de que serán abuelos, pero sabia que si ella estuviera viva lo llevaría de una oreja a festejar navidad con familia política de su hija.

Castle tomo la mano del hombre para que volviera en si – además permíteme decirte que Jim para los Castle que somos un familia extremadamente pequeña, tener un miembro más nos da mucha felicidad - el hombre dibujo una sonrisa de amargura, pero Castle continuo – además podemos hacer esto, vienes a cenar con nosotros y si realmente después de eso no te sientes cómodo yo personalmente te traigo de regreso antes de las doce -

Jim por primera vez, entendía cuando Kate le decía que Castle siempre ganaba en las discusiones, sabía que su yerno buscaría la forma de que él aceptara la cena.

- veo que jamás te das por vencido, ahora entiendo porque Kate dice que eres increíblemente convincente—

El escritor sabía que había ganado la partida - ¿entonces hoy como a las ocho?-

El señor Beckett acepto, y se despidió de él, pensando para si mismo que mientras su hija estuviera con él.

Cuando Castle volvió a su departamento las mujeres ya se habían levantado y las tres se encontraban desayunando y charlando animadamente.

- que están haciendo mis chicas – pregunto mientras se acercaba a la mesa para saludar a cada una con un cálido beso.

- ¿ donde de habías metido chico escritor – pregunto Kate al recibir su beso

El apoyo su frente contra la de ella – estaba arreglando algunas cosas – y tomo asiento junto a ella.

Eran casi la cinco de la tarde y la familia en pleno estaba preparando la cena, aunque Kate intento de que no se le notara su tristeza, pero Castle la conocía mejor que nadie sabia que ella estaba sufriendo, él se acerco a ella la tomo por la cintura y le dio un beso en el cuello.

-hey quiero verte feliz –

Kate giro para mirarla - ya me haces feliz –

Una hora mas tarde Alexis abrió la puerta para recibir a Pi que venia cargado con varias bolsas.

- chicos que es todo eso - pregunto Castle saliendo detrás de la cocina junto con kate.

- soy tus regalos – dijo la detective tomando una gran bolsa, Castle camino junto ella

- pero porque lo tenia ellos—

Kate dejo la bolsa y miro a su prometido – será porque levantas a media noche y revisas todo la casa en busca de tus regalos – y se vuelta para volver a la cocina dejando a Castle con cara de consternado mientras su hija y Pi reían a carcajadas

La cena estaba lista y la familia Castle estaban dispuestos a cenarse cuando el sonido el del timbre hizo que a todos le llamara la atención Castle dibujo una enorme sonrisa.

- Kate porque no abres la puerta -

Ella frunció el seño y se dirigió a la puerto, cuando la abrió se encontró a su padre con una sonrisa

-papá—y salto para abrazarlo

El hombre abrazo a su hija – perdón hija anoche me puse un poco melancólico - se separa de su hija – pero esta mañana vino él – señalo a Castle quien dibujo una enorme sonrisa - y me hizo darme cuenta de que era necesario que este aquí con ustedes -

Kate dibujo una enorme sonrisa he hizo pasar a su padre a la gran sala – porque no toman asiento yo ya regreso. Castle me acompañas a la habitación – y se fue para hacia allá.

Castle hizo seña de que todos se sentaran y siguió a su mujer a la habitación

- Kate por favor no te enfades conmigo lo hice porque te vi tan mal que creí que era la mejor –

Kate se acerco a ella y le dio un beso haciendo que se callara, cuando se separaron Kate apoyo su frente contra la de ella – gracias- y lo tomo de la mano para volver a donde estaba la familia.

Castle tomo asiento en la punta de la cabeza y levanto su copa - bueno quiero brindar porque esta navidad todo la familia se encuentra unida y espero que no tardemos muchos en que esta familia esta mas unida y sea mas grande - todos chocaron las copas y Castle y Kate compartieron un beso y ambos susurraron a la vez que se amaban.

El resto de la cena la pasaron amenamente entre risas y chiste de Castle y alguno que otro de Pi.

Cuando llegaron las doce todos volvieron a brindar y se acercaron donde se encontraba el árbol.

- bueno, bueno repartamos los regalos – soltó Castle poniéndose junto al árbol – los de los de Kate y de mi - se acero y tomo el primero.

- este es para tu madre – y le paso una enorme caja envuelto en un papel blanco con lunares.

- oo muchas gracias - al abrirlo encontró una enorme cartera Hermes color rosa chicle.

Castle volvió a buscar un pequeño paquete y se lo paso a Jim - espero se que le va a gustar –

Jim desenvolvió el pequeño paquete y miro a su hija sorprendido - son boletos de temporada, para todos los partidos que los yanquis jueguen de local-

Kate miro a Castle que los miraba sorprendido - que acaso me equivoque de equipo—pregunto algo incomodo

El hombre levanto el boleto—no al contrario es demasiado –

Castle sonrio aliviado - no, esta bien -

Luego de entrar unos pendientes a Alexis a un reloj ecológico a Pi.

- bueno mi amor – esto es para ti y le entrego un estuche de bulgari al abrirlo Kate se encontró un pulsera de oro blanco con una con una pequeña rectángulo del mismo material , con un grabado que decía RyK, ella levanto la vista y dibujo una enorme sonrisa – es hermosa—castle se acerco a ella y dio vuelta el fino rectángulo donde se podía leer la palabra siempre.

- ahora siempre me tendrás conmigo - ello dibujo una enorme sonrisa y le dio un beso en forma de agradecimiento.

- bueno ahora voy a entregarte el mío - miro a los demás presentes - les pido disculpas pero el regalo es de es para él – y le entrego la una enorme caja envuelta en un papel verde con pequeños bastones de Carmelo dibujado.

Castle dibujo una enorme sonrisa de niño y rasgo el papel - guaaaaa es un RPZ825 es lo mejor en helicóptero a radio distancia, tiene un control con dos mandos - miro a Kate que lo miraba feliz – bueno entonces necesitaras ayuda para manejarlo - castle sonrió

y hasta viene con cámara para ver por donde andas—se levanto y abrazo. - mi amor es el mejor regalo que me han podido regalar, y le dio un enorme beso.

Luego de que repartieron los regalos, todos se sentaron a disfrutar de cafés y mas anécdotas familiares.

Jim conto como Kate cuando tenia tan solo tres años de edad se dio cuenta por ella sola que Santa no existía, aludiendo que nadie viajaba mas rápido que la luz, todos rieron

- bueno Jim - intervino Martha - tu tuviste mas suerte que yo Richard aun cree en Santa - todos soltaron una carcajada menos Castle que estaba haciendo puchero - no vale que se rían de mi por cree -

Kate que se encontraba sentada junto a ella se acerco y le dio un beso – amor a mi me encanta que seas de esa forma -

Pi miro su reloj Alexis—creo que es mejor que nos vayamos ya es muy tarde - Jim también se levanto para retirarse.

- mejor porque no se quedan miren es muy tarde además esta nevando demasiado. Castle -

El escritor se levanto parándose junto e ella – me verdad calabaza es muy tarde para que se vayan—

- papá tu te puedes quedar en la habitación de visitas –

Jim se quedo algo pensativo - bueno si no es molestia-

- para nada - dijo Castle acercándose a donde se encontraba su suegro.

- bien entonces nos vemos mañana - dijo Alexis y tomo a pi de la mano para llevarlo

- papá ven que te muestro el cuarto esta totalmente equipado - antes de que todos subieran a habitaciones se acerco a Castle - me espera en la habitación -

El acepto moviendo la cabeza y se fue hacia a la habitación.


	6. Chapter 6

Luego de que kate dejara a su padre en la habitación de invitados volvió a su habitación, no podía creer lo feliz que se sentía de por la navidad que había pasado junto a su familia, sentía que la navidad había vuelto a tener significado, decidió que pese a lo planeado por ella le diría que ese noche mismo, que la vidas de ambos cambiaria para siempre, que ahora si estarían unidos mas allá de la eternidad, ella estaba embarazada y lo se lo diría ahora mismo.

- Kate eres tu - pregunto la voz de él desde el baño haciendo que ella dejara sus pensamientos de lado.

- si amor aquí estoy -

- prepara la cámara porque este santa este año tiene una sorpresa para ti - grito desde el baño.

Kate tomo de su cajón un pequeño sobre donde había guardado el primer ultrasonido que se había echo la mañana donde le habían confirmado que serian padres y lo guardo debajo de uno de los almodones del sofá donde se sentarían para sacarse la fotografía.

- ¿ estas lista para ver a este santa que esta terriblemente sexy—

Ella se sonrió el labio - vamos Castle no me hagas ir a buscarte – Kate se apoyo contra la cómoda que se encontraba enfrentada a la puerta del baño. En ese momento Castle apareció llevaba puesto unos bóxer que tenia la cara de un reno y en su nariz se colocaba el miembro y tenia unas orejas que le sobresalían a los costados, además un tirados rojos brillantes y en la cabeza llevaba en la cara llevaba una barba falsa con unos pequeños lentes en media luna y en la cabeza un gorro como el de santa.

Al verlo así Kate se llevo las manos a la boca y comenzó a reír – este año lo haz mejorado mucho al santa perverso - se acerco a él y tomo la nariz del reno - me gusta tu bóxer -

- uuu detective se chica buena sino santa se enojara contigo - y la envolvió entre sus brazos para darle un beso.

Castle la fue llevando hasta donde se encontraba el sofá y se sentó y luego la obligo a ella asentarse en sus piernas - bueno detective haz sido una buena chica este año -

Ella sonrío pícaramente y se movío en las piernas del escritor – bueno déjame pensar - y siguió moviéndose provocando mas al escritor - creo que si lo he sido -

Castle le dio un beso en la mejilla - bueno si haz sido una buena chica seguro tendrás todo lo que quieras –

Kate no pudo evitar sonreír. Si realmente ella estaba teniendo todo lo que ella quería - bueno entonces creo que si he sido es bueno porque tengo todo lo que quiero - le dio un beso – voy a poner la cámara, ella acomodo la cámara prepara el temporizador en veinte segundos y volvió a colocarse en las piernas de él . Ambos se miraron sonriendo y antes de que la cámara disparada ella comenzó a besarlo apasionadamente, cuando la cámara disparo ambos se encontraban besándose apasionadamente, luego de la luces de flash ambos se separaron y sonrieron .

Ella estaba lista - Castle me falta darte un regalo—dijo ella dándole un beso

El escritor abrió grande sus ojos y la miro por encima de los gafas – en serio tienes para mi -

Ella se mordió el labio y de abajo del almohadón saco un pequeño sobre y se lo entrego, el miro algo extrañado – que es esto - lo dio vuelta en su mano

Kate lo miro fijamente - ábrelo –

El escritor abrió el sobre y de dentro de el saco un pequeña foto de ella salía un pequeño globo de conversación donde dentro decía ´´ feliz navidad papá ´´ él miro algo confundido y extrañado, de golpe se dio cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo abrió grande los ojos y la boca, y miro a Kate quien lo miraba con los ojos llenos de una chispa especial y se mordía el labio expectante

- esto es en serio - y levanto la foto

Kate asistió con la cabeza y en ese instante el escritor se saco la barba y las gafas y le y le dio un gran beso, se separaron por la falta de aire - castle estas feliz te ha gustado el tercer regalo—pregunto ella algo encontrada

El bajo la mano a su vientre y comenzó acariciarlo - kate, que si estoy feliz, estoy feliz, alegre, exultante—y volvió a besarla volvió a separarse de él - pero no se vale mira el regalo que me haz echo y yo apenes te regalado una pulsera no se vale - ambos rieron

- OOO POR DIOS TENGO QUE CONTARSELO A TODOS- la ayudo a levantarse y intento salir corriendo pero Kate lo tomo de la mano - amor mírate como vas vestido—castle se detuvo de golpe y se miro y volvió a mirarla a ella - tienes razón - fue hasta la cama y tomo su pijama y una vez puesto salió corriendo hacia el gran salón.

- MAMA, ALEXIS MAMA , CALABAZA, JIM- grito acercándose a las escaleras

- pero que pasa - pregunto Alexis bajando por la escaleras seguida por Pi Y Martha y un poco mas atrás Jim

- CALABAZA LO QUE OCURE ES QUE NOSOTROS, DIGO -miro a Kate y el estiro la mano para que se juntara con él- KATE, Y YO VAMOS HACER MAS GRANDE ESTA FAMILA—

Alexis abrió mas grande la boca y los ojos de lo que lo había echo su padre - HOOO POR DIOS VOY A TENER UN HERMANTO -

El escritor sonrio ampliamente y acepto con la cabeza mientras acercaba a la escalera, Alexia bajo corriendo los pocos escalones y salto sobre su padre que la abrazo fuertemente .

Martha y Pi bajaron las escalares para abrasarse con Kate que no podía evitar llorar de emoción ante la felicidad que había causado la noticia del nuevo heredero .

Jim se había quedado estático en las escaleras viendo esa imagen de familia ante sus ojos, cuando kate logro separarse y vio a su padre lejos de ella – papá acaso no estas contento con la noticias de ser abuelo – en ese instante ella pensó que tal vez ella se lo tendría que haber dicho de otra manera, y no a la mitad de la noche y a los gritos.

El hombre negó con la cabeza y bajo las escaleras , y camino con semblante muy serio hasta donde se encontraba Castle, quien rápidamente cambio de expresión y se puso muy serio y levanto sus manos en posición de defensa - Jim , quiero que sepas que amo mucho a Kate y que jamás me alejare de ella ni mucho menos del bebé—

Con un dedo Jim golpeo el pecho del escritor - tu, muchacho – y antes de que pudiera seguir Kate lo interrumpió – papá nosotros estamos felices y eso es lo importante -

El hombre giro para ver a su hija - usted y yo vamos hablar mas tarde jovencita – y volvió a mirar a Castle, al escuchar la forma como la había llamado Kate se quedo perpleja.

Jim volvió a mirar a Richard – como iba hasta que me interrumpió Kate tu muchacho, quiero que sepas que me haces muy feliz el echo de que me vayas a ser abuelo - y comenzó a reír a carcajadas y abrazo a su yerno, Castle soltó un bufido y lo abrazo mientras todos reían y aplaudían, Jim se dio vuelta y también abrazo a su hija - no puedo creer que mi pequeña vaya a ser mamá—

Castle salió corriendo a la cocina en busca de una botella de champagne - HAY QUE BRIDAR - grito tomando varias copas - tomen, tomen - dijo pasando las copas—todos los vieron tan ilusionado que todos aceptaron la oferta cuando todos tuvieron una copa en la mano castle se aclaro la garganta - quiero brindar- y la voz se le empezó a quebrar - por esto hermoso regalo que me hecho Kate, y que me muero por que este aquí - y todos brindaron, el escritor se acerco a ella y le dio un enorme beso.

Luego de que todos felicitaron a la pareja cada uno volvió habitación y Kate y Castle hicieron lo mismo luego de haberse puesto el pijama se acostaron el la cama y inmediatamente Castle se acerco al vientre y comenzó hablarle – hola pequenin soy tu papá quiero decirte que estoy de lo mas emocionado de saber que vas a venir – y le dio un beso en al vientre - pequietin quiero que sepas que me muero por que estés aquí, no veo la hora de poder jugar contigo ya veras tenemos los mejores juguetes- volvió a besar el vientre - teneos las espadas laser y además voy a comprar un chaleco de laser para ti y vamos a jugar junto con Alexis-

Kate que disfrutaba de cada palabra que él decía, ella acariciaba su cabello -mi amor no crees que vas un poco rápido además porque le dices pequetin a lo mejor es una pequetina -

Castle se apoyo sobre sus codos para mirarla – porque mi amor estoy mas que seguro que este – y señalo el vientre - es un Castle jrs -

Ella sonrio y se levanto para darle un pequeño beso - sabes hay tantas posibilidades de que sea un pequeña Beckett como que sea un pequeño Castle -

Castle hizo puchero con los labios y negó con la cabeza mientras se acercaba a ella - no,no, porque se que yo me esmere para hacer un niño asique es un boy -

Kate soltó una carcajada - pero Castle nosotros digamos que no fue planeado precisamente -

Castle cara y la miro seriamente - kate nunca mas digas eso no importa si no fue consiente de lo hicimos pero el o ella esta aquí y es lo que mas me importante –

Ella dibujo una enorme sonrisa le dio un beso y lo atrajo hacia ella y ambos se abrazaron. El se puso detrás y poso su mano en el abdomen . El silencio se apodero de la gran habitación, aunque Kate inmediatamente logro consolidar el sueño Castle se quedo en silencio abrazado a ella y agradeciendo su regalo de navidad

FIN

ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, ESTE PEQUEÑA HISTORIA NAVIDAÑA, EN UN FUTURO NO MUY LEJANO EMPEZA LA HISTORIA DEL EMBARAZO DE KATE.

ESPERO QUE EL AÑO QYE VIENE LES TRAIGA TODO AQUELLO QUE REALMENTE DESEAN Y QUE NOS ENCUNTRE CON MUCHO MAS HISTORIAS DE NUESTRA PAREJA FAVORITA


End file.
